Teamwork Can Bring Love
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Jack and Kim are called upon to go to a tournament in Japan. Rudy wants them in Japan 2 weeks before the tournament. Jack and Kim must work as a team to win. How will they be able to do that without falling in love? a Kick story! Read to find the answer! Hope you enjoy!
1. Invitation

**Just taking another break off Ninja. Sorry but right now, my mind's sort of out of ideas. Anyways...**

**Jack and Kim are called into the NJTMA, (National Juniors Teamwork Martial Arts Competition) in Japan. Rudy decides for them to leave about 2 weeks ahead of schedule. Let's see Jack and Kim's reaction when they receive the invitation! **

Jack entered the dojo with a yawn. He was as usual, early and bored! Jack decided to change and practice some new moves. So that's what he did for about 45 minutes and then realized that still nobody showed up.

Jack took out his phone and looked at the picture with a smile. It was a picture of him and Kim on the Wasabi fishing trip during the long 5 hour car ride.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Kim!" Jack poked the pretty girl with long blond hair, "You awake?"_

_ "I am now," she turned around and glared at him._

_ Rudy had rented one of those 15 places vans for their trip. Eddie and Milton took the seat behind Jack and they both were snoring their heads off. Jerry took the seat closest to the back and he, too had fallen asleep. Rudy was driving while Bobby Wasabi, yes, was asleep. Kim took the first bench in front of everybody. Jack stole the one behind._

_ "So you want to play a game?" Jack asked, sounding like he was 5._

_ "Not now Jack," Kim groaned, "I'm still tired!"_

_ "Come on, Kim! We've only been driving for two hours! we have another three to go!"_

_ "Fine!" Kim smiled as she sighed, "But after that, you're on your own."_

_ "Whatever," Jack rolled his eyes and the two ended up playing tic tac toe, rock paper scissor, and hangman for about an hour._

_ Jack's phone started ringing and he picked up before waking any of the other guys._

_ "Hello?"_

_ Silence._

_ "Hello!"_

_ "Hey, can I sleep now?" Kim's voice came up from the speakers._

_ Jack looked at her with a smile._

_ "I played 3 games with you already, Jack!"_

_ "Whatever," Jack said as he ended the call._

_ "Hey is that a new phone?" Kim grabbed it out of his hand before he could respond._

_ "Yeah, since my last one ended up in the log," Jack replied._

_ Kim played with it for about five minutes._

_ "Hey Jack, let's take a picture!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Come on, Jack," Kim begged._

_ "Alright," Jack leaned up behind his seat and grabbed Kim's shoulders._

_ She held up the phone and turned the camera to them before snapping the picture._

_ She turned the camera so that they could see the picture._

_ "Wow, that's a keeper," Jack said._

_ "You two are so cute together!" Rudy said as he glanced up in the rear view mirror._

_ The two of them blushed, Jack's hands still on Kim's shoulder._

_ Rudy hit a bump, sending Jack back and he hit his head against the window._

_ "Ow!"_

_ "Jack you okay?" Kim asked, trying to look worried._

_ "Fine!"_

_ Kim then covered her mouth and gave him a cute giggle._

_ Jack looked at her. Her light brown eyes filled with joy as she giggled. Oh, how he love that. Jack smiled back and joined in laughing._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack smiled before texting Kim. (A/N: Italic = Jack, normal = Kim)

_Where r u, kimmy?_

how many times do i have 2 tell u not to call me that?

_whatever, where r u?_

i'm at phil's with the guys, shouldnt u b here, 2?

_how come no 1 told me?_

We thought u new!

_alright ill be there_

Jack tucked his phone in his pocket before running across the courtyard and into Falafel Phil's. As Kim had texted him, Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry sat talking. Kim sat next to an empty seat and looked up when Jack entered.

"Hey there," Kim smiled. She was wearing just a normal t-shirt and jeans but every time Jack sees her, she always looks beautiful.

"How come no one told me to come here?" Jack repeated as he took the empty seat.

"We told you, yesterday," Rudy said, "Practice is cancelled and to meet us here instead."

"Pay a little more attention, Jack," Kim nudged him.

"Whatever, so you guys ordered yet?"

"Actually, I have a little announcement before we start eating," Rudy stood up and pulled two envelopes out of his gi.

"Wow, envelopes, yo! Awesome!" Jerry piped up.

"It's for Jack and Kim," Milton added.

"Really?" they said at the same time and accepted it from their sensei.

Jack and Kim read over the letter, with wide eyes and in shock. Milton poked Eddie and whispered as their friends read the letter. Jerry tried leaning over to read it but Rudy pulled him down.

"Well?" Rudy asked when Jack and Kim exchanged a look.

"Unexpected," Kim suddenly smiled, "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!" Jack gave Kim a hug.

"What is it?" Jerry yelled.

"It's an invite for the NJTMA competition in Tokyo, Japan!" Kim said.

"What's that?" Milton asked.

"National Junior Teamwork Martial Arts Competition," Jack explained.

"Yes," Rudy smiled, amused, "Jack and Kim will be working as a team in this competition."

"Really Rudy?" Kim asked.

"Awesome," Jack picked up a glass of water and started drinking.

"It's also Rudy's chance to get the two of them together," Eddie snickered.

Jack spat his water out and Kim blushed.

"No, it isn't," Rudy said, "I-I mean you two are amazing together."

His words made Jack blush and Kim's to deepen.

"No, wait, let me rephrase that," Rudy cleared his throat, "Remember at Bobby's house when you guys were attacked by ninjas?"

Jack and Kim slowly nodded.

"You two wiped them all out," Jerry smirked.

"What I'm trying to say is that your teamwork is amazing. Since you two started working with each other, it's been nothing but victory. Come on, you on for it?"

Jack and Kim exchange a look.

"Fine," they said at the same time.

"Alright then," Rudy lifted his class, "To victory!"

"Victory!" Everybody toasted and conversation started up again.

Everybody talked but Jack and Kim, who just sat looking down. Rudy's words still playing in their minds. Can they really become more than just friends after this competition?

_**Next chapter, they head off to the airport! **_


	2. Jumped and Mind-Read

**Wow, I got a lot of comments on the last chapter. So, I shall bring you more...**

"Okay Jack and Kim, good luck!" Jerry patted the team that's going to be competing.

"Jerry, you're coming with us," Kim rolled her eyes.

"What?" He looked at both Jack and Kim.

"Eddie and Milton," Rudy turned to the two boys, "You two are in charge of keeping an eye on Jerry. Jack, Kim, and I will be too busy to do so."

"You got it Rudy," they both nodded.

As the boarded the plane, Jack and Kim got seats next to each other.

"Hey, Jackie, can I get window?" Kim asked, batting her eyes.

Jack could do nothing but give in, "Sure, I'll take the one in middle."

The two of them sat down. Some old woman came and sat down by them.

Rudy sat in the middle of the huge plane by all the other guys.

"Hey there," the lady talked over as the flight attendant gave them the presentation, "You two love birds want a cookie?" she gave them a gummy smile.

"We're good, thank you ma'am," Kim smiled back.

The plane took off and before long; electronics were allowed to be turned on. Therefore, Kim took out her iPod and listened. Jack did the same. The old lady next to them started sewing. Jack got bored about 3 hours into the flight.

"Hey Kim," Jack poked her when she rested her head on the window.

"Yeah, Jack?" Kim said without opening her eyes.

"You want to watch a movie?" Jack asked.

"Sure," so that's what they did. They watched the 'Hunger Games' and 'Battle Royale' parts I and II.

But in the middle of Battle Royale part II, Kim fell asleep. The plane bumped and her head softly laid down on Jack's shoulder.

"Aw," the old lady looked over, "You two look so cute together."

"That's what our sensei keeps saying," Jack didn't take his eyes off the beautiful sleeping Kim.

Dinner came and Jack quietly woke Kim up. Sushi was provided with some rice and a drink of choice.

Before long, Kim yawned.

"You wanna lay on my shoulder, Kimmy?" Jack asked.

"You sure?" Kim asked, not able to meet his eye.

"Of course," Jack smiled and Kim smiled back before putting her head on his shoulder and slept.

* * *

"Man that was the longest plane ride ever, yo!" Jerry stretched as the gang sat around in Tokyo's Airport.

"Considering you hit on almost every flight attendant on the plane, I thought you found time fly by fast," Kim pointed out.

"Anyway," Rudy stood up and clapped his hands, "We're going in two separate cabs. I'll be in one with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Kim and Jack, you'll take the cab behind us."

"Alright Rudy," Jack said.

"Let's go then," Rudy grabbed his luggage and carry on.

All the others did the same as they exited the airport. Two yellow cabs parked waiting for them.

"Hi, there," Rudy talked to the one that's going to be driving Jack and Kim, "We're heading to the New Otani hotel."

"Okay," the driver nodded two times.

Jack opened the door for Kim and she jumped in. Jack got in as well, and shut the door. The driver looked up at them in the rear view mirror and smiled, "Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

They started the drive and Kim was so amazed by the sight of well, almost everything! The Tokyo tower, Kita, Koto, and Katsushika. Everything was beautiful, now with the lights on.

The drive seemed like forever, until Jack felt something wrong. He looked from his window to the front window. Rudy's cab is no longer in sight and this part of Tokyo bothered him.

The driver turned at an alleyway and that's when Jack knew something's up.

"Kim," Jack whispered, "I don't like this."

"I don't either," Kim looked up worried.

"Hey, sir," Jack poked the driver, "Where are we going?"

"Sit down American boy!" the driver snapped and Jack did as he was told.

The driver stopped the cab and turned to them. It was too late, but Jack knew this was no cab driver. He was a gang member.

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and opened the door. The two jumped out to the alleyway only to find them surrounded by dangerous looking men.

"Give us all your money and leave the girl," the driver got out and growled.

"No," Jack herded Kim behind him.

"Tatsuo, grab them," the driver demanded.

A scary looking boy with a baseball bat came up to them. He looked to be at least 18 with a Mohawk.

Jack kicked Tatsuo in the chest; sending him flying back.

"Sorera o eru!" the driver yelled and guys everywhere attacked.

Jack and Kim were in the middle of a deadly fight. Jack kicked and punched random people. Kim did the same. The two of them fought back to back.

_If only Kim could jump on my back and roll off ending with a fall down kick, Tatsuo would be eliminated, _Jack thought.

_Wow, this is weird, _Kim thought as she kicked a guy with green hair, _is it just me or can I actually hear what Jack's thinking?_

_ Wait, I can hear you, too! _Jack turned back to Kim, _Why can I hear your thoughts, too?_

_ I don't know! Watch out! _Jack knelt down and pushed his fingers together. He looked up at Kim.

_Put your foot in my hands, I'll give you a boast!_

Kim did as she heard and the jump was successful. She landed behind Jack and front kick the guy smack in the face.

"Retreat!" the driver yelled and everybody left. The ones that weren't hurt helped the ones that were. Before long, everybody was gone.

Jack walked over to the cab and popped open the trunk.

"Jack this is weird," Kim said, "How come I could read your thoughts?"

"I know," Jack agreed, "But now we need to get to Otani Hotel. Where the hell are we, anyway?"

His phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Jack? Kim? Where are you, two?"

"We're lost Rudy. The driver was a fake."

"Could you describe your location?"

"I think we're near the Tokyo Tower."

"Great! I'll be there in a few." and he ended the call.

Jack doesn't know what to do now. It's freaky enough that Kim could read his thoughts, what if she could read his feelings, too.

"What feelings?" Kim asked.

"Okay, you need to stop that." Jack said.

"Sorry, your mind is just so loud," Kim said before grabbing her bags, "Let's head over to the Tokyo Tower already."

The two teens walked side by side. Both afraid to think about anything.

Jack tried to keep his mind blank as much as he could. Kim seemed focused on getting to the Tokyo Tower that she didn't seem to pay attention. Jack kept shaking his head. He couldn't help noticing how cute Kim is. Her long blond hair bumping up and down as they walked.

Kim tried to keep her mind blank as well. She didn't need to turn around to figure out that Jack was doing the same. But he thought of something that made her blush. He thought she was cute. Even though this whole thing with knowing each other's thoughts is so damn creepy, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that Jack, the guy she liked so much, thinks she cute.

Jack sighed and looked around. Everybody seemed pretty busy. Some talking on the phone. Families and friends walked, talked, and laughed. Jack decided to do a little window shopping and it looked like Kim had the same idea. Jack was looking through stuff that he didn't even noticed that Kim stopped, so he ran straight into her.

"What the hell, Kim?" he said.

"Sorry Jack, just looking at those shoes," Kim pointed.

Jack looked at the shoes. They were just another pair of converse but had a picture of Naruto, the anime. Jack recalled how much Kim loved that anime.

"Kim wait here," Jack said.

"What?"

"I'll be right back," Jack went inside.

Kim stood there watching as Jack and the sales clerk talked. Finally he turned and left the store. He came out holding a box.

"You didn't," Kim said.

"Of course," Jack bent down and opened the box. The pair of converse laid there, brand new.

"Jack, why?" Kim asked.

"No more questions," Jack untied her black converse and put the new ones on.

"Thanks Jack," Kim said, blushing as Jack finished tying the last one.

"No problem, Kim," Jack winked and the two continued their walk to the Tokyo Tower.

_**Chapter + 3 = coming soon! **_


	3. Kissed and Sparred

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been way too busy lately. Anyway, here we go...**

Jack and Kim sat facing each other in their hotel room. Rudy had told them that they'd be sharing a room because everybody else already chose. Rudy with Milton and Eddie with Jerry.

"This whole mind thing is creepy," Kim finally said. Jack and Kim, mentally, agreed not to tell anyone about anything.

"I know, but let's test something out first," Jack started, "Go into one of the guys' rooms. Don't tell me whose though, just go."

Kim got up and exited the room. Jack laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. An image appeared in his head as Kim walked into what seemed like Milton and Rudy's room.

"Hey Kim," Milton answered the door. He was wearing blue and white pajamas.

"Hey Milton," Kim seemed to smile, "Just coming over for a visit."

_You guess yet?_ Kim asked Jack.

_You're in Milton's and Rudy's. _

Surprise rippled through both of them, _Okay, it is official that this whole mind thing is creepy._

_Well come on back._

Few seconds later, Kim walked in and looked at Jack. He was sitting up now and appeared to be thinking.

_If we could read our minds, then we could win this tournament, easy._

_ Yeah but wouldn't that be cheating?_ Kim sat down on her bed.

"Well, I don't know, I don't think there's anything in the rulebook that reading each other's minds is against any rules."

"Then should we do it?" Kim asked as she laid down and covered herself with the blanket.

"How about we try it out tomorrow at practice," Jack suggested, "You never know -,"

But Jack heard soft snoring. He looked over at the beautiful sleeping Kim. She's had it hard today. First a 2-day plane ride, being attack in the middle of Tokyo, and having to walk 3 miles to the Tokyo Tower. Not to mention another 2 hour wait for Rudy to show up.

Jack sighed and got up. He went over to Kim and looked at her. God, she looked so cute. He bent down and kissed her, on the lips. Jack didn't expect for his kiss to be returned.

"How long have you felt this way?" Kim asked when they separated.

"I guess since I caught your apple on the first day," Jack bent down and gently kissed her again.

They looked into each other's eyes. No word were exchanged, not that any was needed.

"Let's get some rest," Jack said as he broke the contact, "Before the guys start getting some wrong ideas."

"Sounds good," Kim turned over and soon fell asleep again.

Jack went over and turned off the lights before settling into a deep sleep, too.

* * *

"You two look tired," Jerry said the next morning when they were at the nearby gym.

"We had a long day," Jack yawned, "Let's get started already."

"Alright, let's see how your teamwork is so far," Rudy nodded, "Jerry and Milton team up against Jack and Kim."

The two pairs faced off. Jack and Kim took a ready stance, while Jerry and Milton did the same thing.

"Begin!" Rudy yelled.

Jerry jumped at Kim and Milton at Jack. Jack and Kim exchanged a few quick words in their heads, _Switch sides!_

That's what they did; surprising their friends. Jack kicked Jerry and Kim punched Milton; hard enough to get the two to fall. They quickly got back up and Jerry lashed out with a front kick at Jack. Jack caught the kick and told Kim, _Leg sweep him._

Kim did so and Jerry lost balance, at the same time, Jack threw him.

Milton, who just saw what happened, came at them with a roundhouse kick. Jack stopped the kicked and elbowed Milton in the stomach. Kim stood behind and countered him back with a sidekick. Milton fell down as well.

"Stop!" Rudy yelled as Eddie helped Jerry and Milton up.

"Wow," Rudy smiled, "That was amazing! It's like you two could read each other's minds!"

Jack and Kim exchanged a look before smiling at Rudy.

"But that wasn't really practice," Jerry said, "They beat us way to easy, yo. They need some real opponents."

"Well, they did wipe out a whole gang together yesterday," Eddie pointed out, "Their teamwork so far is amazing."

"We still need practice," Jack said, "We're still too rusty."

"Fine," Rudy said, "How about you two stay here and practice. The guys and I will go look for some opponents for you."

Rudy rounded Milton, Jerry and Eddie out of the gym. Jack and Kim looked at each other. An awkward silence fell as they starred at each other.

"Let's start," Jack took a stance and Kim did the same thing.

They sparred but there seemed to be no end to their match. After about what seemed like an hour, the two fell exhausted. The fight was not really, what you would call fun. When one attacked, the other knew how to counter. It turned out that they mirrored each other's moves.

"What's taking Rudy and the guys so long," Kim said between breathes.

"I have no clue," Jack answered, checking his phone.

"Well, can I ask you something before the guys get back?" Kim asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Jack looked at her.

"What you said, well thought last night, was it true?" Kim blushed, "How you always cared about me."

"Yeah," Jack nodded, surprised she remembered.

"Oh good," Kim sighed, "I thought I was dreaming."

"So did I," Jack admitted.

Jack and Kim looked into each other's eyes. Their sweet exchanged was quickly changed by Rudy's loud voice at the door. The door swung open and the guys walked in, followed by two Japanese teens. A girl and a boy dressed in the same gis, with the same exact black hair and chestnut eyes. The girl though had about the same length of hair as Kim's blond hair.

"Jack and Kim," Rudy introduced, "Meet your sparring partners, Daichi and Mitsuko."

Daichi and Mitsuko bowed at Jack and Kim. Kim and Jack quickly did the same thing.

"3rd degree black belts in karate," Rudy continued, "Let's see what they have to teach you."

Mitsuko and Daichi took a ready stance. Jack and Kim mirrored them, Jack facing off against Daichi, while Mitsuko faced off Kim.

"Begin!" Rudy yelled as he and the guys backed up against a corner to watch the fight.

Mitsuko lunged at Kim with a simple front kick.

_ Jack, switch spots! _Kim told him. Jack did and he was able to block the kick and Kim punched Mitsuko in the stomach; making her collapse.

Daichi, seeing his partner quickly taking defeat, came at Kim with a series of kicks. Kim blocked them all and took a swing, which missed. Daichi took advantage and tried to sidekick her. Jack quickly jumped in and held the kick before it made contact with Kim's face.

_Now, run up my back and finish with the fall down kick!_ Jack quickly told Kim.

That's what she did. Kim ran up the crouching Jack's back and quickly did a front flip. Daichi, who was in shock, was unable to do anything until it was too late. Jack's partner and already kicked him behind the neck.

Kim stuck the landing with her legs a little separated and towered over Daichi. Mitsuko had sat up and watched the brought down of her partner. Jack and Kim looked at her and she raised her hands in defeat.

"Stop!" Rudy yelled.

Jack offered a hand to Daichi, who took it gracefully. Kim did the same thing to Mitsuko, and she too, accepted.

"That was a nice fight," Daichi said for the first time. His accent deep.

"You two fight like one person," Mitsuko added.

"It kind of like you two knew exactly when to attack, like you plan the whole battle out as you go," Daichi laughed, "Can you two read each others' minds or what?"

The guys laughed, so did Mitsuko. Jack and Kim joined in, unsure of what else to do.

They said goodbye to Daichi and Mitsuko and Rudy decided to let everybody go back to their rooms to change for lunch.

"When are we going to tell them?" Kim asked as Jack shuffled through his suitcase, looking for a shirt.

"Not right now, I don't want to freak them out," Jack answered.

"You're right," Kim sighed.

"Soon, I promise," Jack said before going into the bathroom to change.

_**I apologize again for the delay. I promise the next chapter will come faster!**_


	4. Hanami & Kimono Festival

**Told you update would be sooner! Enjoy!**

Lunch was what you would say awkward. Rudy kept screaming at the waitress, who only knew Japanese. Kim had felt embarrassed and they just so happened went to the same place for dinner. The ramen was awesome, though.

They've been in Japan for about 3 days and the progress was slow. Mitsuko and Daichi came at practice and helped Jack and Kim by sparring and teaching them new things. Turns out the two were twins, no shocker there. However, everything changed by the 4th day.

Jack and Kim were practicing in the same gym by blocking each other's kicks. Mitsuko and Daichi came in, but instead they weren't wearing their usual blue gis. They were just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"So are we practicing today?" Jack asked.

"No," Daichi shook his head, "Today is the _Hanami_ festival."

"_Hanami_?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, an annual flower-viewing party," Mitsuko seemed excited, "It's also the Kimono festival."

"You two should go with us. Rudy and the guys should come, too," Daichi smiled.

"We don't know," Jack shrugged, "I mean, we have to practice for this tournament, and we don't even have kimonos."

"I have one for Kim," Mitsuko added, "We thought things through. Our father has one for Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Daichi has one for you."

"Wow," Kim blinked, "You guys think things through fast."

Mitsuko laughed before grabbing Kim's hand, "Come on, let's get it on."

Kim blinked at Jack before telling him, _See you tonight I guess._

_Yeah, see you at the festival_. And the two girls disappeared out the door.

"Let's go and get Rudy and the guys," Jack suggested.

"Sounds good," Daichi said and the two headed to Otani Hotel.

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Milton yelled. He had on a yellow kimono with a white crane on it.

"No kidding," Eddie agreed. He had a plain green one on.

"Everything is awesome, yo!" Jerry did his usual whoo. His golden kimono glittered in the evening sun.

"Glad you guys like it," Daichi smiled. His was a black kimono with a tiger on it.

"I can't believe it! My mother would be so jealous!" Rudy jumped up and down like a little kid. His kimono was a white on and he wore his sensei headband.

Jack smiled at his friends' childerish reactions. But he has to admit himself, everything is amazing. The streets were lit with lights. The trees' branches each held up a lantern. People swarmed everywhere, each and everyone wore a kimono of various colors.

"What I can't believe is that your mother gave me a haircut!" Jack turned to Daichi, that's been upsetting him the whole time. Daichi's mother had given him a haircut just as he walked into their house. Jack's brown hair now looks like Daichi's, a little spiky.

Jack's kimono was fire red with a golden dragon on it. It was Daichi's cousin's, who died in an accident. Daichi gave it to Jack with hesitation.

"Is this where we are suppose to meet the girls?" Rudy asked Daichi.

"Yeah, Mitsuko had said so," Daichi nodded.

"Well, how about you two wait and we check things out?" Eddie suggested.

"Okay, but where ever you go," Rudy said, "Come back here at 9:00."

"Got it Rudy!" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton ran off. Rudy went off in the opposite direction to a mask stand.

"I think that's Daichi," Mitsuko's voice rang behind them.

"Who's he with?" Kim asked.

Jack and Daichi turned around. Jack froze when he saw Kim. She looked, so beautiful. His heart stopped at the sight. Kim had on a light purple kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Her blond hair was in a braid and lay down on her right shoulder. A purple orchid stood out on top of the braid.

Mitsuko had on a white kimono with a maple tree design on it. Her hair was in a ponytail. She looked nice but in Jack's eyes, she was nothing compared to Kim.

"Jack?" Kim asked him.

"Wha-," Jack blinked and then blushed.

"You look a little different, something with your hair?" Kim said.

"Yeah, our mom probably tackled him," Mitsuko rolled her eyes, "We forgot to warn you that she hates boys with long hair."

"That would've been something nice to know," Jack said.

"Anyway, Rudy said to be back here by 9, so you two should go and look around, we're meeting up with some friends," Daichi said.

"Sure, see you guys," Jack nodded.

"Bye," Kim smiled, "Oh and thank Sakura for doing my hair for me."

"Will do, see you," and the two disappeared into the crowd.

Another awkward silence fell between Jack and Kim.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"Let's just go check some things out," Jack suggested and the two walked side-by-side in the same direction.

Bonsai trees were for sale at one stall. Jack won Kim a small koi fish, which she gave to a little girl. Jack and Kim had fun. Jack won Kim a bear, a mask, and another fish. Again, she gave the fish away and the mask. She kept the little blue bear though.

The two were walking towards the food section when an old wary voice made them stop.

"A strong energy rises between you two," an old man said, he had on a plain brown kimono and a walking stick. A straw hat covered his face so Jack was unable to see his face.

"Excuse me, what?" Jack asked.

"You two experience strange things, no?" the old man asked.

"What do you mean by strange?" Kim asked.

"I do not know. Seeing cows fly. Seeing trees talk. Reading each others' minds."

"Wait how do you know?" Jack asked.

"Simple," the old man seemed to have smiled, "I am a monk. So reading minds is what I do."

"Creepy," Kim said.

"You want to know why you could?" the monk asked.

"Why?' Jack challenged.

"You two are meant to be together," the monk said, "What do English people call it. Soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Kim asked, now feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yes," the monk nodded.

Jack blushed and so did Kim.

"We thought reading each others' minds are just something that happens because we're in the competition. You know like something that will go away when we return to America."

"No, no, you got it wrong boy," the monk said, "You two love each other. A lot! Not every couple could read minds."

"So this will never go away?" Kim exchanged a look with Jack.

"If one of you hates the other, this would have never happen," the monk laughed and walked away; disappearing in the crowd.

Jack and Kim stood there, starring at where the monk had disappeared.

They soon found a bench underneath a tree and sat down. The bench overlooked a lake. The two friends, kept their minds blank and neither spoke.

"Do you believe a word that monk said?" Kim asked Jack.

"Well, a little," Jack said, "I mean one of the parts he said was true."

"Which part?" Kim challenged.

Jack hesitated, "T-the part about love. I know that's for sure."

"Wait, so you weren't kidding at all?" Kim said. "The night we were at the hotel and you kissed me. You weren't just tired?"

"Of course I was tired. But mainly yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kim asked.

"Because I was afraid of being an idiot, I mean, I never deserve –" he was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Don't say that you never deserve me," Kim whispered when they separated.

_Wait so you love me, too? _Jack was afraid to ask out loud.

_Of course I do, _Kim answered, _And we're going to win this competition no matter what!_

_You're right!_ Jack nodded and smiled, _Greatest team ever!_

_**Sounds like the end? Of course not! Next Chapter ~~ soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. Jumped Again

**Sorry it took so long for this update, but I have been too busy with homework, etc. Anyway, here I go…**

"Jack," Kim squeezed Jack's right hand, "I'm really nervous, I mean the best are all here."

"It doesn't matter," Jack smiled, "we vowed the night at the festival that we will win this, and that's how everything is going down."

The two weeks flew by before the tournament and Jack and Kim has been training crazy with Daichi and Mitsuko. The twins turned out they were going to compete this year, too. Jack and Kim now sat in the audience as the opening ceremony started. The guys blew it when they found out that Jack and Kim were dating. Okay, so the festival turned out to be a date. Rudy switched rooms with Jack, just so the two won't do anything. Their minds have gotten stronger and the two always knew where the other was anytime their separated. Milton suspected something was wrong when the gang along with Daichi and Mitsuko went and got some frozen yogurt. Jack and Kim ordered for the other.

"Hey, you two," Rudy grabbed Jack's shoulder, "Time for you to go down to the arena. Go and change already!" he threw them the purple gis that Jack and Rudy wore during their student teacher tournament.

Jack and Kim ran into the fitting room, holding hands, before separating to go to the opposite locker rooms.

As Jack tied his black belt on, Daichi entered the room and smiled, he was wearing a dark green gi and a black belt.

"So you two ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack said comfortably, "We'll win this for sure."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Daichi smirked, "Mitsuko and I am competing, too, you know."

"Well, all I could say is good luck," Jack patted Daichi's shoulder, who swept it away.

"What the hell, man?" asked Jack.

"You Americans are foolish," Daichi laughed.

Jack was confused until some other men entered the scene. Normally, Jack wouldn't be so surprised but this time, the whole situation is different.

This was the same gang that jumped him and Kim the first night.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Daichi nodded his head and the 18-year-old Tatsuo walked up to Jack with a katana sword.

"You're not so great without Kim," Daichi said, "When you two are separated, everything changes. You can't reach her, can you?"

"I can't believe you!" Jack yelled, "So why did you want to help us in the first place?"

"Why do you think?" Daichi walked in front of Tatsuo, who just backed down a little, "Mitsuko and I could figure out what you were going to use to fight. So I would call that spying."

"Damn you," Jack cursed under his breath.

"Oh and if you try to make a run for it," the smirking gang and Daichi cleared out as the taxi driver dragged Kim in. She was wearing the gi, but her mouth was covered with a cloth and she was trying to fight free from the driver.

"Daichi!" Jack almost lunged at the boy.

"I said don't try anything," Daichi smirked and snapped.

The driver kicked Kim and she seemed like she was trying not to show pain, for Jack's sake.

"How could you play so dirty?" Jack said through grit teeth. Daichi had boxed him in. Like a tiger would to its dinner.

"It doesn't matter," Daichi narrowed his eyes, "You two were the block to my sister and I winning this competition. Therefore, if we broke some of your girlfriend's bones or bruise her, I guess that would mean she is too injured to even compete. You're going to drop out."

"You're sick to the bone!" Jack bit his lips.

_Jack, don't do anything,_ Kim finally communicated with him.

_I can't let them do this to you, Kim! There is no fucken way! _Jack mentally replied without taking his eyes off Daichi, _The old monk had made a point that we're always connected. I can't let this idiot separate us. I'll figure something out, I promise._

_Alright, but you have to fast! The tournament starts soon and Daichi seemed like he would do anything to win this battle. He already this gang under his command._

"You hired them to jump us right when we got into Tokyo, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Finally we're getting some results!" Daichi smirked again.

"I will finish you, no matter what!" Jack took a stance but stopped himself when he heard a grunt from Kim.

Tatsuo had cut her cheek with a katana. Small drips of blood fell onto the bathroom floor.

"You don't catch on fast do you," Daichi shook his head in amusement.

_Are you okay? _Jack asked Kim.

_I fine, don't worry; the worst that could happen is me ending up with a scar._

How could Daichi do this? Kim's beautiful face now scarred for life. Jack's whole body shook from anger.

"What do you want?" He managed to ask.

"For you to lose," Daichi finally said serious.

"If that's all, then why hurt Kim for it? Why hire a damn gang to jump us?"

"Because, you two vowed you wouldn't lose this tournament, even at the cost of your life. Therefore, I took this a threat and chose to make you suffer before you could reject. So now, the two of you only have one choice. Yes, we will lose to you."

"You sick bastard," Jack spat.

"It doesn't matter now if I'm a bastard or not, because this battle just took an ugly turn for the both of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust you enough to believe that you would let me win, so how about I scar Kim enough that you can't even look at her anymore. Wouldn't that ensure my victory?"

Tatsuo raised the katana when Daichi nodded again. Jack lunged forward and shield Kim with his body. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

The blade cut down and was now, within centimeters of his back, only a few more seconds before Jack's life would be taken.

_I love you, Kim,_ Jack mentally told Kim.

_**Hey, hey! I'm not that cruel to kill of Jack! Don't even think of it! There's another chapter but for now, I'm going to leave you with a cliffy. Stay tone! :D**_


	6. Life Goes On

**I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. However, I'll make this a memorable ending, don't worry. Hope you enjoy!**

The boy bent down and wiped the gravestone; to make the name appear shinier. He wanted to show he still cared about her. He'll never forget about her. She saved his life. There was no way her smiling face would ever disappear from his mind and heart.

The boy let one teardrop fall, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because she was foolish," came a reply from behind, "It's all her fault."

"What do you want, Daichi?" the boy snarled, not turning around.

"Oh, so I can't even pay respect to her now?" Daichi stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"You shouldn't! You're the one that harmed her, so it's your fault she died! Not hers."

"Shut up, Jack! I would have never done it! You knew my intention was just to hurt Kim so you two would forfeit! It is all Tatsuo's fault!"

"You can't even take a blame for your actions?" Jack stood up and glared at Daichi, "It's your fault she gone!"

"No, Jack," a soft voice came from behind the tombstone, "It wasn't anyone's fault. She knew what she wanted to do and she did it. You can't blame Daichi for it."

Jack wanted to challenge her, but he just couldn't. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true. That she did it because she wanted to protect him.

"I just don't know!" Jack shook his head, shivering a little as the wind passed through him and touched his soul.

_**Flashback**_

_ Jack covered Kim as he mentally told her, _I love you, Kim.

_ The blade still came down but Jack never felt it come. He looked up in shock and saw long black hair cover his face. Blood dripped from her back onto his gi._

_ "What the hell!" Daichi pulled Tatsuo out of the way and rushed up to his twin sister. "Mitsuko! What are you doing?"_

_ "__Sorera o hogo suru__," she gasped between breaths, "I can't b-believe you. How could you harm them?"_

_ Daichi touched the wound frantically trying to stop the bleeding but it refused. Mitsuko shook her head, slowly._

_ Jack grabbed the cloth out from Kim's mouth and jumped at Daichi, who fell back easily and surprised that Jack used this as a moment of distraction. Jack elbowed locked Daichi as Kim took Mitsuko's head in her arms._

_ "Don't leave us!" Kim cried, "Mitsuko hang on."_

_ Tatsuo, now realizing that he had killed someone, dashed out of the locker room. The gang followed him out, leaving the four kids alone in the locker room._

_ "I can't, Kim," Mitsuko gave her a weak smile, "And I'm sorry. B-but you're going to have to thank Sakura yourself."_

_ "Mitsuko!" Daichi tried to free himself, but Jack kept his weight._

_ "J-Jack-kun," Mitsuko called._

_ "I'm listening, Mitsuko," Jack blinked back tears._

_ "Can you do me one last favor?" _

_ "Don't say that!" Jack yelled._

_ "I've never told you this, b-because you and Kim were always so close a-and the festival ruined my chances. My favor is, always love Kim knowing that __Watashi mo, anata o aishiteimasu."_

_ That was it. She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Daichi finally pushed Jack off and crawled over to his sister. He laid his head in her chest and sobbed loudly. Jack sat there, wondering what Mitsuko's dying words were. Kim covered her mouth as she cried._

_ "No! This can't be happening!" Jack yelled, "Why the hell did it happen!"_

_ With those words, Jack cried as well._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jack?" Kim asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Kimmy," Jack smiled, "Just wondering what Mitsuko's favor was for me."

"She said, 'I love you, too,'" Daichi crossed his hands.

"What?" Jack looked at him.

"She really does have feelings for you, but you looked at Kim most the time. She felt, a little angry with Kim, but that's the other problem with Mitsuko. She could hide so many things. She never shows anything, ever since we were two."

Jack looked down at Mitsuko's gravesite another time, "So her dying wish was for me to keep on loving Kim, right?"

"That's right," Daichi nodded.

"That's something I could always do," Jack walked over to Kim and put his arms around her waist. She returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can do that for Mitsuko, too," Kim whispered into Jack's ears.

When they separated, the three teens stood starring at Mitsuko; remembering her smile, her voice, her laugh, everything.

The Japanese police caught Tatsuo and he's spending a lifetime in jail. The tournament was cancelled until next year; so really, no one was able to compete. Rudy had quickly booked tickets for everyone to return to Seaford in about three hours. Jack and Kim were already packed and agreed to with Rudy to meet up at Tokyo Airport. Since the flight left at 9:00 p.m, Jack and Kim headed out to the graveyard where Mitsuko was buried. They had attended her funeral the next day. Jack and the guys all wore a suit, while Kim wore a black dress.

When the funeral home brought out her body, Jack and Kim had gone up to see her one last time.

"Goodbye Mitsuko, thanks for everything," they said at the same time before bowing. They held hands through the whole service. Kim's still a little messed up about it. Jack as well, but the two kept it inside.

"Jack, Kim," Daichi's voice made the two look up.

He bowed his head low, "I am very sorry for everything that has happen."

Jack knew that the Japanese took apologies strongly, "It's alright."

"As long as you suffered from the punishment, you've learned your lesson," Kim continued.

"Thank you," Daichi stood up.

"We need to go," Jack said as he turned to Daichi, "We'll come back here one day to visit, you both."

"Alright, I promise next time, I won't hire a gang to jump you," Daichi smiled.

Jack and Kim returned his smile as they walked out to the taxi waiting for them. Daichi followed them as Jack opened the door for Kim to enter.

"Until next time," Jack turn and held out his hand.

"Jikai made," Daichi shook it.

Jack got in the driver drove away. Kim looked back and saw Daichi waving; she waved back until the taxi turned the corner.

_Jack, you okay? _Kim looked at her quiet boyfriend.

_I'm fine, really, just going to miss this place;_ Jack turned around and looked at her.

_I will, too, but everything will go back to normal when we return to Seaford,_ she rested her head in his shoulder.

Jack bent down and kissed her head, I_ love you, Kim._

_ I love you, too, Jack._

* * *

Jack walked to school with his backpack strapped on his right shoulder. He walked straight into the school and looked around for his girlfriend.

Kim was at her locker, getting out her books. Jack smirked as he skipped over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; making her yelp a little.

_Gotcha!_ He dug his face into her hair. It smelled like cherry and he loved it.

_You really scared me!_ Kim turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

_Sorry, just playing with you,_ Jack released her and she turned to face him with a bright, beautiful smile.

_Oh, I need to tell you something, _Kim thought.

_What is it? _

_We have a new student that has the same classes as us._

_ Who is it?_

_ It's –_ Kim was cut off as Jerry's scream filled the hall.

The couple turned around to see Jerry jump at someone giving him or her a hug.

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her over to the scene.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"The new student is here!" Milton answered.

"And it's someone we know!" Eddie added.

"Who is it?' Jack asked.

_It's Daichi,_ Kim told him.

_What? Really? _ Jack turned to her.

_Yeah I tried to tell you but Jerry's girly scream cut me off, _Kim shrugged.

Daichi, now wearing jeans and a white and black plaid shirt emerged. He smiled as he saw Jack and Kim.

"Konnichiwa," he greeted, "I see you two have kept your promise to Mitsuko."

"Of course, but Daichi, what are you doing here, man?" Jack asked.

"Just transferred here," he answered, "Nice school you got."

"Sure," Kim smiled, "Welcome to Seaford."

"It's great to be here," Daichi nodded.

"Here I'll show you around," Jerry grabbed Daichi's hand and led him away. Daichi could only follow.

The bell rang as Milton and Eddie headed to homeroom. The small crowd that formed slowly split as students went off in different directions.

Jack and Kim went back to Kim's locker as she finished getting her books.

Together hand-in-hand, they walked to their homeroom together.

Right outside the room though, Jack pulled Kim into a deep kiss. She was surprised but returned the kiss, by resting her hands on his chest.

When they separated for air, Jack kissed her scarred cheek one last time and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she pecked his lips one last time before entering the classroom, smiling.

_**All done! Thank you to all of you that followed me through this story. I'll return to Ninja (once some ideas hit me) so please R&R!**_


	7. AN: Sequel?

**So I was wondering,**

**Should I make a squeal to this story? That's been bugging me all day! Anyway, if I get at least 10 yes's, then it's gonna be up and going, if I get 10 no's before, than I'll just leave the story as it is!**

**The poll should be on my profile so check it out!**

**Peace!**

**-ninetailfox56**


	8. AN: Sequel!

**Okay! it looks like everybody really wants that sequel! Alright! That's what I'm gonna give you all for Christmas!**

**Everything's gonna start rolling between this Friday and next Friday!**

**The story's probably gonna be called 'Return' so keep an eye out for it!**

**Until then! Love ya all!**

**-ninetailfox56**


	9. Chapter 1 to Sequel!

**Good news!**

**The sequel's up for you all to enjoy. Well, at least in 4-8 hours... but anyways, it's finished and i just posted it! Please review and I'll see you all there!**

**-ninetailfox56**


End file.
